The Human Pancake
by ForgottenxMemories
Summary: Ciel is always up for a challenge, and that includes a game of "Truth or Dare" with his servants.  Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does.


**A/N: Lolz, so I was watching Tyra Show reruns and she was giving the audience members dares and they got to this one dare and I felt like the idea hit me in the head, that's how bad I wanted to do this fic. XD Sooooo, here we go!**

**

* * *

**

The wet, slobbery noises of one being kissed were strong in the demon's ears as he relished the feeling. It was not often that the butler experienced such a feeling, as if he were on cloud nine, but times such as these made everything worth it.

With a responding chuckle as he rubbed a sensitive spot on the gorgeous being he was being kissed by, the closest thing he could put as a moan escaped the tiny creature's lips.

A meow.

Yes, a meow was the closest thing a cat could do to moaning as Sebastian rubbed the furry creature's tummy. And the cat continuously licked at Sebastian's gloves with its sandpaper tongue affectionately. As licking was the closest thing a cat could do to kissing, it would be appropriate to call it as such.

With a final chuckle and the usual happy flush the butler had whenever he played with the cats he hid in his room, he picked the cat up and stuffed it in his closet along with the other meowing cats in his collection.

A ringing noise reached the butler's ears shortly after and with a sigh, he bade his pets farewell.

"I wonder what the Young Master could want at a time like this…" He murmured, standing up as he headed down to his master's room, his way lit by candlelight.

Sebastian gave two light raps on the door before opening it a crack, only to see his master sitting up in bed, wide awake and in a thoughtful position.

"Young Master, you ought not to be up so late…" Sebastian chided, a disapproving expression settled upon his face.

"I couldn't sleep. Sebastian, gather the servants. I have a task I request of you all." He said, hopping out of his bed.

"In your nightclothes, sir?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow. To his surprise, Ciel nodded.

"If I am to sully an outfit, it may as well be something I have spares of." He said, striding past Sebastian and into the hall. "Bring the servants into the dining hall."

With a look most resembling confusion, Sebastian shook his head and composed himself, replacing the former look with a mischievous smile and walking out the door.

This should be interesting…

* * *

"I've called you all here today…" Ciel said, glancing at each person who worked in his manor, "to play a game."

In that instant, the jaws of Finnian, Bard, and Maylene dropped to the floor, whereas Sebastian kept a carefully composed yet amused expression and Tanaka was his usual smiling and seemingly oblivious self.

"Y-Young Master…" Maylene stuttered, trying to make sense of this, "a game? This late at night?"

"Yes, a game. It is called 'Truth or Dare,' as I am told."

"Oh…I know that one. We used to play it in the U.S. all the time." Bardroy said, placing his fist in his other palm in a sort of 'I've got it,' fashion.

"So I believe you are familiar with it, then?" Ciel asked, waiting for him to explain it to the other servants.

"Sure, it's when you have a group of people and one person is asked 'truth or dare' and they have to choose between the two before a dare or question is posed. You can't lie on a truth, and you can't chicken out on a dare." Bard finished.

"Exactly. But the 'truth' part of this game doesn't seem all too interesting. So I was thinking," and with this, a devilish smile came across Ciel's lips, "that we'll just play it with dares. That should be a better challenge."

"All right, Young Master…But why'd you have to wake us up so late to play it?" Finnian asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Because I was bored." Ciel replied simply, sitting down on a nearby chair. "And naturally as the head of the house, I'd like to start us off."

* * *

"Sebastian, go remove the cats from your room." Ciel said, a wicked smile forming upon his face.

With a twitch of his eyebrows and an irritated sigh, Sebastian gave Ciel a, "Yes, My Lord," and headed off to do his dare. What a horrid child he was, making him dispose of one of his only sources of joy.

Upon returning from the heartbreaking deed, Sebastian was ordered to dare someone else, by rules of the game.

"How childish…" He mused quietly to himself before looking at Finnian.

"Finnian, I think it is appropriate of me to ask you to cease talking for ten minutes?" Sebastian asked, suppressing a chuckle.

"But then how am I gonna dare anyo—"

"Ah ah…" Sebastian said, putting a finger to his lips to show Finnian needed to be quiet.

With a pout, Finnian looked at Bard determinedly before running off into the kitchen. Soon enough, he returned with fistfuls of ice and ran behind Bard, shoving them down his pants.

"DAMMIT FINNY!" Bard yelled, the shock and pain of the cold objects settling around his sensitive area making him seriously uncomfortable. "What the hell was that for?"

With a smile, Finny sat back down where he was before he stuck the ice down Bard's pants.

"I-I think that was his dare…" Maylene stated obviously.

Twisting his face in a look of disgust, Bard turned to Maylene. "Alright then…I dare you to walk around without your glasses through an obstacle course."

"B-But I can see nary a thing without my glasses!" Maylene panicked.

* * *

Soon enough, the obstacle course was set up, made out of chairs and various other objects.

As one would expect, Maylene had all sorts of trouble with the obstacle course, crashing into various things and breaking them to the dismay of Sebastian. Did these dares have to be so destructive?

By the time the game had been running for an hour, it was once again Bardroy's turn to give a dare.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go with Ciel." Bard said, glancing mischievously at the Young Master.

"Bring it." Ciel said, a smirk upon his face.

"Alright, I dare you to be a human pancake with Sebastian."

"Excuse me?"

"A human pancake. So you two will sit on some table cloth or something disposable as the rest of us pour pancake batter and syrup all over you." A wicked grin was now worn upon Bard's face as he looked at the appalled faces of the two who were to be pancaked.

"Preposterous. Am I honestly to lower myself to that of a pancake?" Ciel asked, disgusted by the idea of being dirtied by pancake batter and sticky syrup.

"Young Master, I believe one of the rules of the game were that you were not allowed to say no." Sebastian said, a malicious glint in his eyes. "And was it not the Young Master's wish to play this game?"

Twitching slightly, Ciel gulped and sighed. "Alright. Go prepare the batter and syrup then retrieve the table cloth."

* * *

All the preparations were complete, with buckets of pancake batter and syrup lined up alongside a long white tablecloth.

"Alright, you two get cozy and then we'll start." Bard taunted.

With a determined look upon Ciel's face, he sat upon the tablecloth and was soon joined by his butler who had removed his tail-coat.

"Sebastian, don't seat yourself so closely to me." Ciel said, edging away from the butler whose arm had just been brushing against his own.

"But Young Master, if I am correct, we were just directed to 'get cozy,' which by definition means one must be close to another person." He said mockingly, his usual devilish smile plastered on his demonic face.

"Alright, pick up your batter…." Bard said, nodding to the other servants who each picked up a tub of batter and held it at the ready.

"Get ready for it…NOW!"

And it seemed in that instant that everything around Ciel disappeared in a pale almost cream-colored mess of batter and he felt as if he was drowning.

The onslaught of batter soon ceased, giving Ciel a moment to catch his breath before another unexpected, "NOW!" as syrup pummeled his face.

Gasping for breath through the sweet, sticky mess, Ciel found Sebastian's arm and grasped it, the feeling of drowning making himself feel as if he was going under and grabbing Sebastian would resurface him.

"Young Master, I believe it is over. You may open your eyes now." Sebastian said, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the batter and syrup from around the miserable boy's visible eye.

"The Young Master has been up far too long past his bed time, and there is much work to be done in the morrow." Sebastian said, scooping a spluttering Ciel up in his arms and retreating up the stairs.

* * *

"That was vulgar…" Ciel said as his butler washed the batter and syrup off of his master.

"To be fair, Young Master, you were the one who requested playing that game." Sebastian said, ducking a cloth in the warm water and rubbing Ciel's chest with it to remove the batter that had gotten underneath his nightshirt when he was still wearing it.

"Yes, but I doubted it would go that far…I miscalculated the deviousness of our servants."

With a light chuckle, Sebastian stood up. All the batter on Ciel had been removed but the batter upon his face by now.

"I thought the master enjoyed his sweets." Sebastian murmured, ducking down close to Ciel's face.

"I prefer them when they're ready to serve, not when they're still batter." Ciel said, trying to ignore the hot breath against his neck.

"Either way, I fail to see the appeal of such foods…" Sebastian said, sticking his tongue out to Ciel's cheek and licking the batter off of it.

Gasping, Ciel backed away slightly as a deep blush crossed his cheeks. "S-Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"Why, I am just removing the batter from my Master's face. Nothing more." Sebastian said, ducking in again to lick off the batter from Ciel's forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips.

"Sebastian…"

"Oh, look at the time, the Young Master's health will be affected if he fails to rest." Sebastian said, grabbing a clean nightshirt and swiftly dressing his Master in it before tucking him in.

"_Sweet_ dreams, Young Master." The Butler chuckled darkly before exiting the room.

* * *

**A/N: Tee hee hee…I really liked the ending. The story as a whole…was eh. But me likies the ending. By the way, the real definition of cozy does involve getting close to another person, depending on which definition you read. xD Tell me what you thought with a review? Pretty please with a batter covered Sebastian and Ciel on top? ^_^**


End file.
